Football
by iggy-writes
Summary: Blaine wants to try out for the McKinley football team, and Kurt thinks he is insane. Written for a tumblr prompt :


Musthavebeentheweather asked: Prompt: Blaine likes football, right? So what if when Blaine transfers to McKinley, he goes out for football? How would Kurt feel about this?

Written for this prompt ^^^ That was sent to me on tumblr :) Just a short one shot about Kurt and Blaine and football :)

* * *

"Are you insane?" Kurt blurted, looking at his boyfriend as if he had just suggested Kurt wear socks and sandals to their date that evening.

"I think trying out for the football team could be a lot of fun! Besides, My dad used to coach a team when I was a kid and I loved it! I was actually pretty good. I never had the chance to play sports at Dalton because the warblers kept me busy, but New Directions is so much more flexible with time. I haven't played in a while but I know I still have the ability. " Blaine replied, trying to reason with Kurt the best he could. They had been sipping coffee at their usual table when Blaine had casually mentioned he was thinking about trying out for McKinley's football team. He had tried to slip the idea into conversation naturally, thinking Kurt would react better to the idea that way. He hadn't expected the tenor to be so unsettled by the idea.

"Blaine, I'm not saying I think you couldn't do it. I'm sure your a great football player. But these are the same guys who have made it their personal mission to chastise us and anyone else at this school who feels the need to be slightly different! These are the same neanderthals who blast us with grape-flavoured corn syrup every day! Do you really think they're going to let you get away with trying out for the team? Even if you do make it you know they will make your life a living hell for daring to enter their turf." Blaine blinked in surprise at Kurt's outburst.

"Kurt, I let other people depict what I did at my old school, I don't want to keep doing that here! You have nothing to worry about. I've taken everything they have thrown at us this far, why should this be any different right? Besides, some of the guys in Glee are on the team too. And if what i hear is true, you were a football player once." Kurt's face changed into an expression of annoyance at the mention of his past endeavour into the world of highschool football.

"One game Blaine! And that was entirely different! I'm just confused as to why you are so eager to subject yourself to all this. And what would I do if you got hurt? I mean your kind of...small and all of those guys are the size of trucks and-" Blaine was laughing at Kurt now, who was growing red in the face. "This isn't funny! What if you were seriously hurt?"

Blaine stifled his laugh "Kurt, you don't have to worry about me getting hurt. I'm small but I'm fast. And I know how to take care of myself on the field. And I haven't even made the team yet! We shouldn't be worrying about the worst that could happen when I haven't even stepped on the field yet."

Kurt sighed and looked into the eyes of the boy sitting across from him. Two hazel gems sparkled back at him. Kurt sighed deeply and dramatically, but smiled at the older boy. "Blaine Anderson, if anything should happen to you on that football field I will personally see to it that every single bottle of hair gel you own rests at the bottom of the ocean where you will never be able to get to it."

Blaine gaped at the younger boy, "You wouldn't!" he said, his voice low. "Oh, but you know I would." Challenged Kurt, a devious smile on his face. Blaine laughed and grabbed Kurt's hand, standing from the table. "Come on, we should head to class." The pair started to walk towards the door, getting halfway there before Kurt stopped dead in his tracks with a look of horror in his eyes.

"This doesn't mean your going to have wear... shoulder pads does is?" He said, sounding as though he were reading lines from a horror movie. Blaine smiled at his boyfriend, throwing him a wink as he turned strolled out the door, still pulling Kurt along by his hand. "Don't even try and pretend like you don't know I'll be irresistible in shoulder pads."


End file.
